futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Mid-Century Migrant Crisis (First Century)
The Mid-Century Migrant Crisis, also known as the Mid-Century Refugee Crisis, or just the Crisis, was a period of time spanning from the early 2050s to the mid-to-late 2070s, characterized by large numbers of refugees, displaced peoples and immigrants from all across the world migrating in search of a better life and better living conditions. The effects of the Deluge and other climate-related events, as well as economic pressures and greater economic inequality caused by the Second Great Depression, and numerous wars and internal conflicts, most notably the Indo-Pakistani nuclear exchange, the Second Chinese Civil War, the Second American Civil War, and the collapse of the Russian Federation, caused an estimated 2.3 billion people to become displaced between 2050 and 2080, with around 1 billion of those choosing to immigrate to a foreign country, whether legally or illegally. The Mid-Century Migrant Crisis is the first and only truly global migrant crisis, with refugees and immigrants coming from almost everywhere on the globe moving to disparate locations scattered across the planet, with many being forced to move to the opposite side of the world. Major demographic changes occurred in numerous areas during the Crisis, especially in Western and Arctic countries (especially in the Siberian states, Alaska, Scandinavia, and Canada), and massive diaspora communities of many ethnic groups were formed all over the world. Although a large proportion of migrants during the Crisis were of Indian and Chinese descent, people of all races, creeds, beliefs, opinions, and backgrounds were forced to move to wherever they thought would achieve a better life. Many migrants would walk thousands of miles across hostile terrain to reach their intended destination, and many others, choosing to travel by sea, would pawn their entire life savings to any "boater", to be crammed in with hundreds of other passengers in horribly unsanitary and overcrowded conditions almost resembling the slave ships of the colonial era, fueled by the hope of escaping their war-torn home and their woes and of finding a better life elsewhere. Many would die in these horrible conditions. Estimates of the death toll from starvation, thirst, preventable diseases and other ills that fell upon migrants throughout the Mid-Century Migrant Crisis range from 50 to 300 million. Background Causes Migration Migrant statistics Migrant routes Asia For more information, see Mid-Century Migrant Crisis in Asia, and Indian Diaspora. The Asian continent felt the brunt of the economic and humanitarian impact of the Mid-Century Refugee Crisis as a whole. The near-complete collapse of the world's two most populous nations, China and India, as well as climactic events and other, smaller-scale unrest, conflicts and wars, saw nearly a billion Asian refugees displaced from their homes. Around 400 million of these were forced to move into foreign nations. Middle East For more information, see Mid-Century Migrant Crisis in the Middle East Nowhere was the Crisis more pronounced than in the Middle East. Already suffering from heavy ethnic and religious tensions, the Middle East also happened to be the crossroads of refugees and migrants from South Asia and Africa, as well as the occasional Russian or Chinese refugee, trying to flee into Europe. This influx of refugees into the Middle East heavily strained the already-scarce food and water supply in the region, and indirectly or even directly (as seen in Iran's Black Revolution) contributed to the toppling of old regimes and the installation of new, often far-right xenophobic neofascist governments in the general vicinity. Sudden influxes of refugees may also have helped further destabilized extremely volatile regions such as Iraq and the Arabian Peninsula, and may have aided in the formation of a united Kurdistan and the splintering of the former Saudi realm into many disparate states. Europe Africa The Americas Oceania Antarctica Responses Humanitarian responses Political upheavals caused by the Crisis Demographic shifts Category:Scenario: First Century Category:First Century Universe